L'inventaire
by Rincevent
Summary: Au bonheur des désorganiseurs... et de leur propriétaire.


**Titre** : L'inventaire

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

* * *

><p>Le roi descendait lentement les marches. Non pas qu'il cherchait à préserver une quelconque attitude royale, ni qu'il soit particulièrement maladroit, c'était surtout qu'après deux jambes cassées au sein du personnel et un traumatisme crânien, tout le monde avait bien compris que la prudence était de mise. Et puis quoi, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient dangereuses ces foutues marchMERDE ces foutues marches. Le roi avait failli dévaler l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêta le temps de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas tordu la cheville. Mais il sembla que ça ne l'était pas le cas même si ça faisait un peu mal quand même. Le roi était à la fois agacé et content de devoir descendre. Agacé parce que ça venait l'interrompre dans son travail gouvernemental, et content... probablement pour la même raison. Il se demandait encore, et de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, pourquoi il continuait à résider au château au lieu de s'installer dans une belle résidence qu'il aurait fait construire en ville. Non parce que bon, il était de bonne composition quand même ! L'absence de choix de carrière, il avait fini par s'y faire. L'autorité absolue sur une bande de bouseux qui l'ignoraient poliment, il avait fini par s'y faire. Les visites de sorcières à n'importe quelle heure, bon il avait eu plus de mal mais avait grandi avec. Mais devoir se trainer une vieille bâtisse froide et moisie qui s'écroulait lentement mais sûrement, ça devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. C'était bien la peine de réussir à se rabibocher avec sa fiancée et de la voir repartir parce que, soi disant, les draps étaient trop mouillés. En plus, tout le monde se perdait, là-dedans. Rien au même niveau, que des demi-paliers et des petits escaliers tarabiscotés. Il n'osait plus inviter qui que ce soit de peur qu'on lui reparle de la grand-tenture royale qui s'était décrochée du plafond pour atterrir sur la baronne du Causse. Enfin...<p>

Un des rares bons cotés de l'endroit, c'est qu'on y trouvait des trucs absolument improbables. Quand il était petit, il avait beaucoup aimé jouer à Devine c'que ça fout là avec papy. En grandissant, il avait trouvé les parties moins drôles. Sans doute parce que lui avait appris à quoi servaient vraiment les machins qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Lancre n'avait semble-t-il pas toujours été un petit royaume pépère et avait servi des choses peu ragoutantes à certaines "invités"... Ah. L'embranchement. Bon. C'était le deuxième couloir vers la droite. Ou le premier à gauche ? Non, le truc c'était de suivre la direction du skaven. Le roi leva les yeux et observa attentivement les têtes grimaçantes qui surmontaient les arches. Comme si c'était pas assez glauque, ici. Ah, ça devait bien être le deuxième couloir à droite. Enfin, il l'espérait en tous cas. Il frissonna en s'engouffrant dans l'obscurité. Heureusement qu'il avait emporté une torche et une salamandre en cage. Enjambant ce qui semblait être le tibia de quelque chose qui n'aurait certainement pas pu tenir à l'intérieur de sa chambre, le roi se demanda à quelle profondeur il pouvait bien être. Il était bien gentil, Miroite, mais ça prenait vingt bonnes minutes pour aller le voir. Seul, en plus, à cause de son sens du secret. Ah oui, les chevalets de torture, c'était bien par là, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait quand même bien fait de lui demander de faire un peu de ménage. Le petit âne à bascule avec des pointes l'avait traumatisé. Il venait de devenir tonton en plus.

- Sire ? C'est vous ?  
>- Oui c'est moi, qui tu veux que ce soit ?<br>- Il faut dire le mot de passe.  
>- Mais y a pas de mot de passe, bon sang !<br>- S'il vous plait, Sire. C'est pour votre propre sécurité.  
>- Merde !<br>- Merci, Sire. Vous pouvez entrer.  
>- Comme si t'avais les moyens de m'en empêcher.<p>

C'est en entrant dans l'antichambre du bureau de Miroite qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une baliste chargée et prête à tirer. Il contourna prestement l'engin pour rejoindre la petite équipe très affairée.

- Tu m'aurais tiré dessus si j'avais pas donné le mot de passe ?  
>- Bien sûr. Question de sécurité.<br>- Mmm. Je suppose que tu as remonté ce truc là tout seul. Les morceaux étaient éparpillés ici ?  
>- Oui. Ils avaient dû être entreposés tous au même endroit, mais l'affaissement du sol de la salle les a vraisemblablement séparé.<br>- Sans doute. Tu me le démontes fissa.  
>- Mais...<br>- Pas de mais. Tu me vires ça. Et tiens, si tu pouvais m'allumer un feu, ça serait bien. Ça me surprend, d'ailleurs, que tu laisses une humidité pareille s'installer ici. Avec toute ta paperasse, c'est pas conseillé.

Miroite baissa la tête, ce qu'il ne faisait que quand un détail d'ordre biologique lui avait échappé.

- Pardon.  
>- Bah, c'est pas grave. Et pis je doute que tout ça soit vraiment exploitable un jour.<br>- Sisisisi ! Vous verrez ! Quand je serais plus nombreux, je m'occuperais de ça aussi.  
>- Sûrement, sûrement. Bon alors comme ça tu as fini ?<br>- J'ai fini l'inventaire de la salle n°1 et de la caverne dans laquelle une partie de son contenu s'est déversé au fil du temps. Souhaitez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?  
>- Est-ce que le sol est suffisamment stable et solide pour supporter mon poids.<br>- Heu... Je calcule... Oui, je pense que si vous restez à plus d'un mètre du bord du trou et si vous restez bien au-dessus des grandes dalles qui surmontent les piliers porteurs, il n'y a aucun danger. Vous me suivez ?  
>- Bien entendu.<p>

Vérence III aimait regarder Miroite marcher. La lumière se reflétait agréablement dessus et faisait apparaitre de magnifiques irisations. Il l'avait trouvé il y a deux ans, après la visite pour le moins agitée de Maîtresse Patraque. Par curiosité, il avait exploré une des pièces secrètes dont elle avait défoncé le mur en poursuivant la reine des Elfes, et avait découvert un joli petit coffre doré. Il en avait retrouvé la clé après une fouille minutieuse et avait découvert Miroite en ouvrant le coffre. D'après ce que ce dernier lui en avait dit, il était un exemplaire unique, un prototype fort ancien de désorganiseur troll qui aurait un jour appartenu à l'un de leur rois juste avant les événements de la vallée de la Koom. Aujourd'hui il était à son service, lui et... ses autres lui. Aussi surprenant que ça paraisse, sa structure cristalline lui permettait de fabriquer des doubles qui avaient sa mémoire. Ils ressemblaient tous à des pièces de jeu de thud en verre, quoi qu'un peu plus grands que la main, et étaient translucides. Vérence sursauta en entrant dans la salle.

- Ouah !  
>- Vous êtes satisfait de mon travail ?<br>- Hein ? Heu je, oui aussi, mais c'est surtout que... Comment tu as fait pour te dupliquer aussi vite ? Je croyais qu'il te fallait plus de temps que ça !  
>- Et bien c'est le cas !<br>- Mais tous ceux là ? Minute, ceux-là on dirait des mini-trolls !  
>- Ah. En fait, un de mes sous-programmes me permet de générer des... disons des modèles très simples et très limités à partir des minéraux à disposition.<br>- Quoi ? Tu as transformé les murs en ça ?  
>- Plus ou moins. En fait, plus que de mini-trolls, je parlerais volontiers de mini-golems.<br>- Tu... Tu sais _fabriquer_ des golems ?  
>- Et bien... mon précédent propriétaire avait mené d'importantes études là-dessus, j'ai encore toutes ses notes en mémoire, j'ai des vieux bouts de parchemin...<br>- Mais il faut du feu pour créer un golem ! Comment t'as fait ?  
>- Disons... Hem, ça ne vous plaira peut-être pas.<br>- Quoi ? Quoi ?  
>- J'ai dû... creuser un peu... pour utiliser un peu de magma d'en-dessous.<br>- Du magma ? Sous le château ? Y a un volcan ?  
>- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le savoir ?<br>- ... Non. Je suis sûr que je ne le veux pas.  
>- Bien, Sire. Donc j'ai en effet créé des doubles exacts, puis ensemble nous avons constitué des copies un peu plus frustes mais surtout plus résistantes aux chocs, et enfin les mini-golems comme vous les appelez, pour tout le travail de force. Soulever une colonne, colmater une voie d'eau, retrouver et ramener des tonnes de matériels tombés dans une grotte glaciale et très profonde. Je peux arrêter les opérations, si vous le souhaitez.<br>- ... Non. Souhaitons juste que le comptoir golem n'en entende pas parler.  
>- ... Il ne fallait pas ?<br>- Tu les as avertis ?  
>- Et bien...<br>- Oui ?  
>- Non. Pas encore. Je n'avais pas fini de rédiger le brouillon du clac.<br>- Efface-le. Interdiction de les prévenir. J'ai assez de soucis comme ça. Bon, ne trainons pas. Je vois que tu as fait beaucoup de vide.  
>- En quelque sorte.<p>

Vérence se promenait dans ce qui était il y a peu une salle remplie de coffres, d'étoffes moisies, d'étagères de parchemins renversés et d'un volumineux bric-à-brac. La salle était désormais beaucoup moins remplie et laissait voir un trou béant dans le sol, d'où s'échappait une odeur d'humidité. Un autre Miroite prit le relai après avoir échangé ses informations avec celui du bureau. Vérence aimait bien les voir faire : d'abord leurs petits doigts se touchaient, une petite étincelle apparaissaient, et leur corps tout entier s'illuminait alors qu'ils mémorisaient leurs nouvelles informations. Miroite se dirigea dans un recoin de la salle où...

- Oh bon d'là !

Devant Vérence se présentait une grande quantité de matières qu'il devinait précieuses malgré la pénombre.

- Tu as dû jeter beaucoup de choses ?  
>- Beaucoup de bois et de textiles pourris. La pièce était remplie d'étagères qui n'ont pas bien résisté au temps. Ça m'a quand même permit de construire un four où j'ai pu faire fondre et trier les diverses matières. Alors donc, nous avons donc devant nous 45 barres de fer, 23 d'acier, 6 de cuivre et 5 de laiton ; 257 lingots d'or, 48 d'argent, 5 d'octefer, 3 de mithril et 1 de mithril noir.<br>- Ça existe vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était une légende.  
>- Du tout. Nous avons là 26 diamants de proportions et de tailles diverses, 7 rubis, 7 saphirs, 15 émeraudes et une vingtaine de cristaux ou pierres divers. Certaines doivent être magiques. Vous ferez attention à la grosse boule transparente là-bas, y a un gros œil enflammé qui vous regarde en permanence, je sais pas ce qu'il veut. Voilà pour l'ordinaire.<br>- L'ordinaire ?  
>- Ben, vous m'aviez dit que tout ce qui était pièces de monnaie et objets de la vie courante, je pouvais les rassembler et les fondre. D'ailleurs, c'était intéressant car l'examen des pièces a montré qu'à certaines périodes il devait y avoir beaucoup moins de métal précieux en circulation, ce que les émetteurs ont compensé en introduisant des métaux non nobles dans...<br>- Oui oui, ils ont fait des pièces de mauvais aloi, quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de non ordinaire ?  
>- Plusieurs objets magiques. Là vous avez une épée qui brille en présence d'un orc.<br>- Y a des orcs dans les souterrains ?  
>- Ah non. C'était marqué sur l'étiquette. J'ai croisé personne à part des cafards et un genre de ver sans yeux. Une masse d'arme ayant semble-t-il appartenu à l'empereur du mal, une hache sur laquelle est gravée le nom d'un roi nain de la Noria, un arc enchanté dont le carquois se remplit tout seul et dont les flèches atteignent toujours leurs cibles. Après vous avez quelques petits objets magiques dont je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier la fonction. Un soi-disant gobelet d'immortalité - d'ailleurs un truc qui s'appelle le Saint-Râle moi je me méfie - des anneaux de pouvoir, une cape d'invisibilité...<br>- Elle marche ?  
>- Oui, mais des souris ont mangé la capuche. Du coup on est invisible sauf la tête, c'est nul.<br>- Oh.  
>- Y a un truc qu'un de vos ancêtres a ramené de chez un roi-sorcier, c'est assez bizarre.<p>

Miroite prit un genre de tube métallique dans la main et pressa un bouton. Aussitôt, une barre de lumière verte jaillit en sifflant. Lorsqu'il bougea l'objet, la lame vrombit. Vérence prit prudemment l'objet en main et fit quelques passes avec. Sans savoir pourquoi il trouva l'objet particulièrement distingué.

- Étrange, hein ? Ne touchez pas la "lame", elle est très chaude. Elle peut découper n'importe quoi. Apparemment, ça viendrait d'un autre univers, le fruit d'une guerre stellaire bla bla bla. Moi j'y crois pas du tout. Je pense que c'est plutôt un outil métallurgique de nain.  
>- Comment ça s'appelle ?<br>- Le roi-sorcier appelait ça "vraou vraou kshh kshh".

Vérence et Miroite échangèrent un regard, puis Vérence éteignit l'appareil et le reposa sur une table.

- Je crois qu'il devait être plus doué pour la cruauté que pour trouver des noms.  
>- Je le pense aussi, Sire. Pas grand chose d'autre sinon. Un portrait de ce qui devait être un ancêtre, un collier magique des terres d'Howonda. Après c'est la paperasse.<br>- Mmm. Tu as une idée de la valeur de tout ceci ?  
>- Pas encore, il me faut les prix du marché. C'est pour ça que je me suis abonné à des revues de collectionneurs et divers argus.<br>- Mmm. Et les papiers ? Tu as eu le temps d'étudier ça ?  
>- J'ai commencé avant-hier. Je peux déjà vous dire que vous avez une magnifique collection de tampons postaux. Plusieurs herbiers médicinaux, aussi. Si vous le souhaitez, j'en parlerais à monsieur Ogg. Il pourrait essayer d'en cultiv...<br>- Tu veux que le vieux Pewsey fasse pousser des plantes médicinales ? Il arrive même pas à différencier les carottes et les asperges !  
>- Sire, j'ai noté qu'il savait parfaitement les identifier quand il y en avait par accident au milieu de ses frites.<br>- Mmm. En tous cas c'est pas vers lui qu'il faudrait se tourner. Peut-être ma cousine Esmé. On verra bien.  
>- Soit. J'ai trouvé aussi un certain nombre de reconnaissances de dettes, et une grande quantité de titres de propriété et d'actions.<br>- Ah ? Et ?  
>- Là encore je ne peux me prononcer. Certains sont très anciens. Quand nous auront mis en vente le métallique, nous pourrons mener des recherches approfondies pour voir si ça nous mène quelque part ou pas. Voilà.<br>- Ma foi, Miroite, c'est impressionnant. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire, maintenant que tu as pointé tout ça ?  
>- Heu... ben je pourrais faire l'inventaire des autres salles ?<br>- Les autres ? Y avait pas que celle-ci ?  
>- Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai parlé de salle n°1. En fait il y en a plusieurs autres derrière le mur du fond que vous voyez là-bas. J'ai préféré finir celle-ci avant.<br>- Mais plusieurs... Combien exactement ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, Sire. J'en ai rapidement parcouru deux, mais je pense qu'il y en a plus. D'après l'architecture, je dirais qu'elles sont bien plus anciennes que le château.<br>- Mmm. Bien, bien. Je vois que tu as de quoi t'occuper. Continue comme tu faisais, et tiens moi au courant.  
>- Bien Sire.<p>

Vérence se retourna pour repartir, sembla hésiter et se retourna.

- Au fait, Miroite.  
>- Oui, Sire ?<br>- Évite de creuser trop profond, on ne sait pas sur quoi tu pourrais tomber.  
>- Allons, Sire ! Il n'y a aucun risque. J'ai plus de chances de me tromper dans mes calculs que de tomber sur un démon de feu.<br>- Mmm. Bonne journée, Miroite.  
>- Bonne journée, Sire.<p> 


End file.
